1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber optic communication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for payout testing of optical fibers.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optic guidance using a high speed payout of optical fiber offers the potential for low cost, precision guidance for both air and surface launched vehicles. This emerging technology offers considerable promise in terms of guidance accuracy, security and flexibility. Although a significant technical base has been established for high speed payout of optical fiber, there remains a need in the art for further developments in this area.
For example, the evaluation of the optical performance of the fiber during laboratory payout is very difficult. Significant modulation of the optical signal during payout has been experienced with virtually all of the currently known conventional laboratory techniques. As this modulation is not believed to be present during various actual flight test programs, this suggests that the laboratory payout techniques are not an accurate simulation of actual flight. Accordingly, alternative test procedures have been proposed and used to obtain certain critical engineering data regarding the optical performance of the fiber during payout. However, each of these tests has one or more significant shortcomings.
For example, one test involves the use of the fiber in an actual airborne vehicle. While this test provides a accurate data on actual in flight performance, the use and recovery of the airborne vehicle is prohibitively expensive. The airborne vehicle is difficult, if not impossible to instrument, i.e., with cameras and the like. Further, in situations where the vehicle on which the fiber will be used is not available, i.e., where the actual vehicle is under development, the test may not be as representative as possible with other test programs.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive yet representative in-flight high speed optic fiber payout test apparatus and/or procedure.